Heliolisk (PS)
Heliolisk is a Electric/Normal type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. One appears as a playable character in PokéSmash. Character Description Heliolisk is the evolved form of Helioptile, it evolves when exposed to a Sun Stone. They flare their frills and generate energy. A single one of these Pokémon can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper. It stimulates its muscles with electricity, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds. In PokéSmash Heliolisk appears as a playable character, playing for the Electic team. Like almost all Electric types in the team, Heliolisk is fast and is speedy enough to do sufficient damage to enemies. A really fast Heliolisk is able to run for a while in the water. Heliolisk is without its downfalls though, he can be easily smacked around and sent flying far. His Neutral-Special is Charge. His Side-Special is Quick Attack. His Up-Special is Agility. His Down-Special is Thunder. His in-game description here: HELIOLISK "A fast, strong and special Pokémon! Run across water for a short time or paralyze opponents with Charge!" Attributes Heliolisk's attacks may paralyze if made contact. Heliolisk itself will not take much attacks from Water moves as he has the ability Dry Skin. He is mostly special oriented, and will use physical moves in some cases. Moveset *Neutral-Attack: Heliolisk whips his tail around. *Forward-Tilt: Heliolisk will deliver a small shock. *Up-Tilt: Heliolisk bites upwards weakly. *Down-Tilt: Heliolisk makes a small jolt of electricity pop up like a knot in front of him. *Dash Attack: Heliolisk uses Wild Charge. Heliolisk will enter a bashing stance and run forward while covered in electricity. If an enemy connects with Heliolisk in this move, Heliolisk's will suffer a bit of damage. *Forward Smash: Heliolisk uses Eerie Impulse. He'll make a medium-sized, conical-shaped wave of electricity come out of his mouth which will do damage and lower the enemies special attack for some time. *Up Smash: Heliolisk flares up his frill and releases a wave of electricity out of them into the sky. *Down Smash: Heliolisk does a sweeping kick in the floor. *Neutral-Aerial: Heliolisk generates power, making his body electrocute which will hurt enemies who touch him. *Forward-Aerial: Heliolisk slaps forward with his tail. *Back-Aerial: Heliolisk uses Thunder Punch. Heliolisk will turn his back and punch with a fist covered in electricity. *Up-Aerial: Heliolisk uses Razor Wind. Heliolisk will shoot razor-sharp blades upwards. *Down-Aerual: Heliolisk lowers his hands and creates a "barrier" of electricity beneath him which will damage anyone who touches it. The barrier will go away once the attack's done. *Grab Pummel: Heliolisk shocks the opponent he's holding. *Forward Throw: Heliolisk shocks the opponent strong enough to send him forward. *Back Throw: Heliolisk throws his opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Heliolisk holds his opponent in the air as a lightning bolt strikes him/her. *Down Throw: Heliolisk drops on the downed opponent while covered in electricity. *Floor (front): Heliolisk breakdances on the floor while covered in electricity and quickly gets up. *Floor (back): Heliolisk does the same as his floor (front) attack. *Floor (trip): Heliolisk will recover from his trip and shock forward. *Edge (<100%): Heliolisk quickly climbs to the stage while using Wild Charge. *Edge (100%+): Heliolisk slowly climbs up the stage and sweeps his tail forward. *Neutral-Special: Heliolisk uses Charge. Heliolisk will charge up electricity. While charging up, he'll be surrounded by a sphere of electricity which will damage anyone who touches it. When the charging is done, Heliolisk can use his Thunder move for better damage. *Side-Special: Heliolisk uses Quick Attack. Heliolisk will quickly run forward in a blur. *Up-Special: Heliolisk uses Agility. Using Agility, Heliolisk will be able to jump upwards quickly and direct his position similar to Lucario's Up-Special. *Down-Special: Heliolisk uses Thunder. A large thunderbolt will land on Heliolisk which will ignite the ground beneath him for awhile. Those who touch the bolt will be damaged as well as the ignited ground and Heliolisk when the bolt hits him. This move can be charged by Heliolisk's Neutral-Special for better damage and knockback. *Final Smash: Heliolisk uses Electric Terrain. The ground will turn into electricity and the background will turn a cloudy gray color. Thunderbolts will rain from the sky which can be indicated by a sparkle shown where they'll strike. Being on the ground will damage other characters, even Electric types and other Heliolisk (except your teammate). Taunt *Up: Heliolisk flares up his frill and does a raspberry with his tongue. *Side: Heliolisk will give a thumbs up with his fingers and then lower it to a thumbs down. *Down: Heliolisk does a small dance. On-Screen Appearance Heliolisk appears out of a Pokéball which shoots out sparkles. Cheer *Male and Female Voices: Helio-Lisk! Helio-Lisk! Helio-Lisk! Helio-Lisk! Victory Poses *Heliolisk does his little happy dance animation from Pokémon X/Y. *Heliolisk flares up his frill and looks happily at the screen. *Heliolisk sits in the ground eating a basket of apples. Event Matches TBA... Story Mode Heliolisk is a kind fella who lives in the arid bad lands. He's constantly spooked by bigger Pokémon as seen when he's spooked by both Ampharos and Eelektross. Costumes *Helios' Lizard: Heliolisk's normal appearance *Shiny Lizard: Heliolisk's shiny appearance. *Green Lizard: Heliolisk in a green appearance, resembling real lizards. *Blue Lizard: Heliolisk in a blue appearance. *Gray Lizard: A monochrome Heliolisk. Gallery Heliolisk-S.jpg|Shiny Lizard Heliolisk-2.jpg|Helios' Lizard Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters